


Control

by shockandlock



Series: Game of Life [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Video & Computer Games, Voice Acting, ace is a big dork, mario kart mentions, persona 5 mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: "Don't judge me!" Ace defends. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't a professional voice actor like Marco was.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> So I really just want to keep writing for this AU! Mostly these will just be drabbles

_ “It’s about time.” _

“Augh!”

_ “Those rotten adults who denied your own right to life deserve to pay. You’ve always been a rebel. What makes now any different? Form a contract with me and we shall take on this rotten world together!”  _

_ “I am thou. Thou art I.  _ **_Rebel this corrupted world with your very existence!”_ **

“Ace I hate to interrupt… whatever  _ this is _ , but have you seen the jacket I got from Pops?”

“Gah!” Ace squeaked, ruining his audio recording. He moved his arms, covering the screen as he looked towards his husband, who stared at him blankly. “This- This is nothing! Stop judging me like that!”

Marco smirked instead. He shifted his grip and the laundry basket against his hip. “It’s hard for me not to, yoi. I’m a professional, Ace,” he said. “Have you learned nothing from me?.”

“Sh-shut up,” Ace muttered, not even bothering to hide his blush as Marco walked into his room to kiss him on the cheek. “I thought I had some alone time to do this. Weren’t you supposed to pick the kids up from school?” 

_ “Don’t hit me with the blue shell, meanie!” _ Ann’s whine echoed from downstairs. Ah, sibling bonding.

“Be glad that Ann didn’t catch you, or she’d be yelling your cheesy dialogue too.” Marco set the laundry aside, sitting down on small bed Ace had in his office if his narcolepsy attack kicked in while working. “So what is this for?”

“Er- it’s…” Even if they  _ were _ married, it was still embarrassing to talk about some of this stuff. “It’s this Awakening Challenge thing. I thought it would be a fun thing to do along with my Persona series.”

“Well the dialogue is cool, albeit cheesy-”

“Gee, thanks.”

“-but I think you should leave the voicework to me.”

Ace sighed. Marco was right, but he really wanted to nail this video. Even though the dialogue was cheesy and dramatic- it was supposed to be- but it had been hard to write when he was pouring some of his personal feelings into it. 

If it was bad then…. Well, the video probably wouldn’t see the light of day. 

“Can I get some pointers then?” Ace asked. He was married to  _ the _ Marco Phoenix, damn it, and he was going to take advantage of that. 

“Well, voice acting is just acting, Ace, which you’re not very good at.”

""I'm just more used to being myself in videos, okay?" Ace pouted. “Hey, I helped you with line reading from time to time!” he defended. 

“Add ‘tried’ to that statement.”

Marco’s words forced Ace to think back to those times, and he tried not to grimace. True, when he helped Marco, it was mostly with exaggerated over-acting, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have any experience! Arguably.

“Come here, Ace,” Marco said, waving his hand to beckon him over. Ace sat next to Marco, still looking away in embarrassment. It didn’t help when Marco gently placed a hand above Ace’s stomach, which made him squeak. “It’s all about voice control, Ace.”

Ace finally looked back at Marco only to be met with a smirk. Suddenly, Marco started to push him down on the bed as he dropped his voice to a whisper.

“I’d be happy to help you control your voice, Ace.”  

Well, they had some time. The kids were busy playing after all. 


End file.
